When Nick met Jess
by PurpleGrl
Summary: In the space of a minute, Nick Miller's life is changed forever when he meets the lovely, yet heartbroken Jessica Day...
1. When Nick met Jess

**Hi so this is my first new girl fanfic, I normally only read them but I decided to have a go trying one. Hope you like it:**

It was just a normal night at the bar for Nick Miller, there was a promotion on so he was getting tipped like crazy and he hadn't had to stop any drunk brawls, yet.

_In fact today has been a pretty good day_, he thought before laughing to himself at how such simple things made him happy. As he put yet another tip in his pocket he heard the sound of someone approaching the opposite end of the bar, another person to drown their sorrows in his company. He was more than ready to serve them, watch them get drunk before they stumbled out mumbling about how they were gonna kill the person that had made them want to get that drunk in the first place. This was all before he turned around and found himself looking straight at the most beautiful girl in the world. She was wearing a simple red skater dress which showed off her slim body with matching lipstick on her perfect, perfect lips. He hair was cascading down one side of her in ripples of chocolate curls and those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. Just looking at her made his chest tighten, the cliche was bang on target, she took his breath away.

_Be cool Miller _he thought to himself before walking up to her with a smile.

"And what can I get you?" He asked, trying not too stutter or panic moonwalk away. Sure he had been nervous around pretty girls before, but never like this she was in a whole other category.

"Something strong," she muttered, "vodka and diet coke please."

"Clearly your definition of strong is not the same as mine," Nick laughed. She didn't reply, just kept staring down at the floor.

_Great you've just offended her, well done_, Nick thought in his head, annoyed at his brain for making him say that. He quickly checked the rest of the bar to see that there was no one waiting before deciding to be brave.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked softly. Whatever he said must have triggered something inside her because the next thing he knew she was shouting at him.

"No I am not ok damn it!" She yelled. "I've lost my job, my best friend is mad at me and I just had a fight with my boyfriend!"

_Of course she has a boyfriend_, he thought _look at her why wouldn't she._  
"

Ok one thing at a time, I'll go get you your drink," he said, slightly taken aback by her erratic behaviour. When he came back, she looked more woeful then angry so he decided that he may as well continue to talk to her, maybe he had a shot with her.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking woeful. "I'm a bit all over the place at the moment, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's fine, I live with a crazy anal nutbag guy, and another guy who is always permanently hungover so I'm used to it," he smiled.  
"So what was the fight with your boyfriend about?" He asked lowering his voice for her own privacy.

"Ugh he's scared of commitment," she said rolling her eyes and taking a gulp from her drink. "I mean it's been six years and he won't even talk about getting engaged, I mean is it me? am I asking too much? it's been six years not six months!"

"Some guys just don't know what they have until it's too late," he replied. "I mean if I were him I would snap you up like that," he said snapping his fingers. "Oh just a sec," he called to another customer at the other side of the bar before gesturing to her that he'd be back soon. When he returned she was cradling her drink, while staring at the floor again miserably.

"So why did up you lose your job," he questioned changing the subject.

"I was made redundant," she explained looking up at him with those piercing blue eyes before drinking some more of her cocktail.

"And your friend?" He asked, feeling a little nosy but hell she told him about it in the first place.

"She said I should dump my boyfriend and I got defensive and accused her of being jealous," she replied miserably.

"Well she is right," Nick pointed out.

"I know," she sighed "but I still love him you know, I don't want to give up on our relationship after six years."

"Ok well text her, tell her you're sorry and what you've just told me and she'll understand even if she doesn't agree with your decision." Nick advised. He couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, he sounded so wise. If the bar keeping didn't work out he could always have a shot at being a relationship counsellor. Though on second thoughts he would rather have his eyes poked out then listen to some typical californian stereotype housewife bang on about how her husband didn't understand her.

"Yeah," she said, a smile beginning to form at her lips. "Yeah you're right." Hastily she got out her phone and began texting her friend while absentmindedly biting her bottom lip which he found so damn cute. He used this as an opportunity to serve the last of the customers who kept drunkenly telling him that he was their best buddy and that they loved him, even though they didn't know his name. By the time he was finished, so was she and as he walked back over to her she gave him a small smile.

"So another one?" He questioned smiling back. He had never smiled so much in his life that his smile muscles or whatever they were called were hurting.

"Sure," she said. "I still gotta lot more stuff to deal with it and I think more alcohol will definitely help." As she said this he saw the smile fade and guessed she was thinking about her jerk of a boyfriend.  
"I guess I'm stuck in the world of rainbows and polka dots where everything works out and I marry Prince Charming," she sighed as he brought her a second drink. Nick didn't know what to say to that so he just smiled again and started wiping down the bar. _She would make a hot disney princess_, he thought before realising he was staring and the last think he wanted to come across as was creepy and weird. "I guess I should go back to our house and try and work it out with him but I don't know if that's what I really want," she said sadly. "He takes care of me and he's got this gorgeous hair and he accepts my quirkiness." _Aah so she was quirky, interesting development_, he thought. He couldn't wait to see that side of her.

"I can't really give you proper advice as I don't even know you that well, I don't even know your name," he started.

"Jess," she interrupted. "My name is Jess."

"Nick," he said before continuing with his advice.  
"It seems like you're only with him cause of security. You know him, he's familiar you've been living in the same place, doing the same job for a long time and all of a sudden the idea of all of that disappearing in the space of a day and you being alone without a house or a guy to lean on scares you."

_Damn it I'm on fire_ he thought, high fiving himself inside his head. _It's been ages since I've used the law school side of my brain. _

"Wow that's a lot to take in," she said looking overwhelmed while taking a sip of her drink to help her and pinching her forehead.

"Sorry I know this isn't what you wanna hear right now," Nick gave what he hoped was a sympathetic smile and not a creepy grimace.

"No I appreciate your help, thanks," she smiled and he grinned back, he couldn't help it her smile was infectious. She downed the last of the drink, payed her tab and gave a him another brave smile.  
"I guess I'll see you around Nick," she said with another small smile before daintily getting off her stool and walking out the bar, at the exit she turned around to give him another smile before leaving.

_This girl is depressed and yet she's smiled more this evening than I have in my lifetime_ Nick thought. _She's the whole package _he thought wistfully. Nick sighed as he cleared away some of the glasses that he had been drying up previously,

_great_ he thought. Y_ou've got one hell of a crush on her__  
_

**Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**I don't own new girl or any of the characters.**


	2. Schmidt and Winston

**Hi everyone and thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is a bit of a filler and I thought I should have a go at writing Schmidt and Winston. Hope you like it!**

As Nick walked home that night, all he could think about was Jess. If he believed in the ridiculous idea of soul mates, she would be his. Every bit of her was stunning from her beautiful blue eyes, which were mesmerising to her radiant, flawless ivory skin.

_She is like a modern day Snow White_, Nick thought before realising that was the second time he had thought of her as a disney princess which made him laugh. Even if he never saw her again he knew he would remember her for the rest of his life. It wasn't just her looks though, she was the happiest person he had ever met as well. If he was in her position he would either be in the hospital with alcohol poisoning or sitting in his room with a permanent turtle face shouting at his desk cause it was getting on his nerves. Yet she smiled so much despite her problems, and just from spending a night with her in the bar she had lifted him partially out of the abyss that he had been stuck in after Caroline broke his heart. If he saw her all the time he would be a totally different Nick, well maybe not totally different but he wouldn't be as angry all the time. As he walked into the apartment his deep thought was cut off by an argument between Schmidt and Winston.

"You knew that was the rule when you signed the roommate contract!" Schmidt yelled.

"Hey guys what's going on? Why are you still up?" Nick asked.

"Well Nicholas, Winston here just asked if he could bring some vermin into our apartment to excrete everywhere, eat all our food and scratch my 500 dollar wallpaper," Schmidt announced sarcastically, practically frothing at the mouth. Nick winced and wiped away some spit that had landed on his face while Schmidt was talking.

"First of all say it don't spray it," Nick informed him wiping away more spit from his cheek. "Secondly you have 500 dollar wallpaper? All the furniture in my room doesn't add up to that much, let alone the wallpaper."

"Didn't you listen to anything I said other then the cost of my wallpaper?" Schmidt shrieked, however this time being more careful not to spray Nick with saliva.

"Listen Nick he's taken it way out of proportion, all I asked for was if I could get one hamster or chinchilla or something to keep as a pet." Winston said. "Not having a girlfriend, I get lonely sometimes," he admitted.

"The list of faults in that plan of yours to acquire a vermin as a pet is endless." Schmidt shouted at Winston.

"Ok if you wanna talk about who's wrong a hamster is a rodent not vermin, they are kept in a cage and so would go nowhere near your ridiculously expensive wallpaper or "excrete" everywhere and finally they have special food so they even wouldn't eat any of our food!" Winston yelled back. Nick rolled his eyes and headed towards his room to go to bed, knowing they wouldn't even realise he was gone.

"Also lets say it did eat our food, it's like the size of my fist it wouldn't be able to eat that much!" He heard Winston shout as he slammed the door of his room. However the door did little to shut out the sound of them screaming at each other.

_It's gonna be a long night, _Nick thought.

When Nick woke up the next morning the shouting had stopped, glancing at his clock he saw that it was 11. Schmidt would have left for work so he decided it was safe to go out into the living room again. Walking out he saw Winston sitting on the couch watching football and decided to join him after making himself some frosties for breakfast.

"Seriously dude, kids cereal? Your thirty not thirteen," Winston said while raising his eyebrows as Nick sat down next to him.

"Coming from a man who wants to keep a hamster because he's lonely," Nick fired back, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Touché," Winston replied with a grin.

As Nick watched the game he found his mind drifting back to Jess, he wondered if she had a crush on him too.

_Of course she doesn't you dumbass she's got a boyfriend,_ he thought. _You have no chance, she is way out of your league_. But still a part of him hoped he was wrong and as he walked to work that night, he hoped that she would show up again even if it was with her boyfriend. At least if that happened he could see what he was up against and how much of a jerk this guy was. He just wanted to see her again and maybe if she had split from her boyfriend he could try and ask her out.

She didn't come that night, or the night after, or the night after. To be honest, although he hoped she would come each night and was disappointed when she didn't come. It wasn't like he was gonna cry, he met her once for God's sake but he must have seemed a little down as Winston and Schmidt had come to the bar that night to take his mind off whatever it was that was bothering him. However their attempts if anything made it worse as they were arguing all evening just like they had done over the past couple of days.

"Ok what if I compromise and get a fish," Winston reasoned.

"You would never clean out its tank and I cannot be in the same apartment as something with grime," Schmidt snapped.

"It would be in my room, you wouldn't even see it," Winston exclaimed.

"I would still know it was there though," hissed Schmidt. "Just thinking of the bacteria makes me shudder."

"Ok guys, what do you want?" Asked Nick, trying to break up their argument before they started threatening to fight each other.

"Beer," they both said at the same time with the same grunt accompanying it.

"Really Schmidt no fancy ass wine this time?" Winston taunted.

"There's nothing wrong with drinking quality beverages," Schmidt replied defensively. "And by the way it's only Shiraz, that's the fanciest this bar can get, it's not like I'm ordering Cabernet Sauvignon." Schmidt lectured, emphasising the names of both the wines in a completely unsubtle way. By this time Nick had come back with the two beers and was not pleased to find them arguing again, yet they continued, completely oblivious to his reappearance.

"Wow like I'm supposed to be impressed by you knowing the names of two types of wine," Winston retorted.

"I'd be surprised if you could name any at all, you seem like a man who would think Carlsberg is a too fancy beer," Schmidt spat.

"Ok guys enough!" Nick yelled slamming the beers on the counter. "I have had to put up with you two shouting at each other for the past couple of days and I am sick and tired of it. So you either shut up and drink your beer or I'll throw you out myself!"

"Fine," they both muttered all wide eyed and startled by Nick yelling. They were used to him shouting and always being angry, but this time they both sensed that there was another reason fuelling his latest outburst.

After a couple of hours he saw Winston perk up at the sight of a girl who had just walked in,  
"Now that is a girl I would like to take home," Winston commented. The bar was quite full so Nick had to crane his neck to see who Winston was talking about. Looking in the direction where Winston in his drunken haze was unsubtly pointing he saw a flash of chocolate coloured curls. _No it couldn't be.._ Nick thought. However a standing on his tiptoes confirmed the sight he had seen. It was Jess, he couldn't believe it, however after the initial surprise he realised that it was her Winston was talking about. However he decided to double check just in case before the situation got too complicated.

"Do you mean the dark haired one with bangs?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she is hot," Winston grinned and Nick's heart sank.

"I think I'll go over to her in a second and see if she wants to get Schmidtified," Schmidt added. _Wait Schmidt likes her too, brilliant, _Nick thought sarcastically. Now with the added competition of Schmidt he tried to think of a way in which he could persuade them to go for someone else. He also made a mental note to ask Schmidt later what the hell Schmidtified meant.

"Wait I saw her first," Winston pointed out, annoyed.

"Yeah but who's she gonna choose a drunken layabout guy when they could have a high earning guy with fabulous hair," Schmidt replied smugly while smoothing his hair with his hands.

"Hey we're both black, that's gotta count for something," Winston assumed.  
_Wait did he say black? _Nick thought, coming out of his transient state of thinking how to divert them.

"Puh lease Winston, she's more like caramel than coffee," Schmidt stated competitively. It was then that Nick saw that Jess was sitting with a friend who was the one Winston and Schmidt were both referring too. Her friend happened to have dark hair and bangs too which is why he thought they were both talking about Jess. _Damn coincidences_ he thought. As he thought this he witnessed Schmidt practically running off his stool and making bee line for Jess' friend, with Winston close behind. It was then that Jess looked over and made eye contact with Nick, as their eyes locked she gave him a friendly smile and a small wave before excusing herself from the table and making her way up to the bar. Today she was more dressed for going out and was wearing a light blue clingy dress that brought out the colour of her eyes, which had blue eyeshadow on the lids to match the dress. Her lips were kept natural with just a hint of shine and her cheeks were lightly blushed. Lastly her hair was pinned to one side so her brown curls neatly fell over one shoulder. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

"Hey Nick," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied nervously. "What brings you here?"

"My friend and I thought we'd have a girls night and this seemed like a nice place to come, nice atmosphere, nice people," she explained. _Nice people, does that mean me_? Nick wondered. "I thought I'd get the drinks in as my friend is currently being ambushed by two guys."

"Yeah sorry they're my roommates and are in a competitive mood and therefore asses," Nick commented as they both saw Winston try and kick Schmidt hard under the table but kick Jess' friend by accident. "Ouch," Nick winced as Jess' friend cried out in pain.

"She's a model so she's used to guys hitting on her, but never like this," Jess laughed.

"Anyway, so what would you and your friend like?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

"I think I'll have a pink wine and she'll have something with tequila, as she's gonna need it," Jess grinned.

"Coming right up," Nick promised. As he came back he decided to ask the question that he had been wondering over the past couple of days. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did things work out with you and your boyfriend?"

"Oh, we talked things over and I think we're back on track," she revealed, reluctant to go into more detail unlike the previous night.

"Great, I'm happy for you," Nick lied, forcing a smile.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile before going back to where Schmidt was trying to put an arm around Jess' friend without much luck. After her back was turned his smile dropped and he tried to distract himself by wiping up some glasses.

_At least I still have my dignity, _he thought looking over at Schmidt and Winston as he cleared up.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. He should have kissed her

**Hey everyone this is a slightly shorter chapter so sorry for that but I hope you like it anyway!**

It had been 2 hours, 5 pink wines and 4 tequila shots before Jess and her friend decided to leave with Jess giving Nick another smile on her way out, Winston and Schmidt left an hour ago after Jess' friend made it clear she wasn't interested. Getting shot down for Schmidt wasn't a regular occurrence and so he was convinced that she was a lesbian as according to him:

"It is the only explanation." Nick was actually surprised that Jess' friend had managed to put up with Winston and Schmidt for a whole hour. Jess had come up to the bar all evening to get the drinks so Nick had still managed to talk to this time it wasn't as personal, it was just making jokes at Winston and Schmidt's expense. Even so he felt a connection, there were moments when they both laughed and their eyes had met, and then locked for a while until one of them looked away. Though he could be imagining it as generally she was the first one to look away. Also by the 4th pink wine she was getting slightly tipsy she could just be a spaced out drunk and he thought she was staring at him. However pink wine wasn't that strong so he wasn't worried about her being to drunk to not get to her home safely and decided to let her leave.

A few minutes after she left Nick noticed that she had left her credit card by accident on the counter of the bar. There were a only a few customers left and there were other staff there too so he figured he could leave the bar for a minute and go out to find her. It was a win win situation if he found her, he could talk to her some more and if he didn't she would have to come back to the bar at some point to get it back. As he walked out he tried to figure out which way she could have gone but he didn't know where she lived and realised it was hopeless. He walked in one direction for five minutes before realising that she probably walked in the other direction and decided to just give up and head back to the bar. He turned around and started to walk back but after a couple of steps he heard her call out his name. He turned around and smiled, she was on the other side of the road and by the look of it had been running as she appeared to be panting and her cheeks were more flushed.

"I left my.." She called out as she walked towards him.

"Your credit card, I know, I have it," Nick finished her sentence for her with a small smile as he pulled it out his back pocket.

"Thanks, that's really great of you," Jess said softly, taking it from his hand and putting it in her small bag. It was then that Nick realised how silent it was, there were no cars, no buses and no other people were walking around. He wanted to kiss her there and then, it wasn't like he was taking advantage of her. She was barely drunk when she left, just a little giggly and she wasn't like that right now. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her again and again her on her pretty, dark pink lips...

But he didn't, he let the moment go as he was too cowardly to go through with his thoughts. Besides what if she didn't kiss him back, he hated rejection as much as Schmidt did when he was rejected by Jess' friend earlier that evening. Though at least Schmidt had the balls to try and ask her out, whereas he let the opportunity slip through his fingers. True Schmidt was slightly drunk but still. Instead he noticed her shivering and the goosebumps that were beginning to form on her willowy arms.

"You want my jacket?" He asked quietly looking into her eyes.

"No it's yours, I'll be fine," she insisted gazing back at him.

"Really I don't mind..., take it..., I know you're cold..., take it," he restated, pausing between each phrase while still looking into her eyes. Slowly without making a sound he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, then he guided her arms through the sleeves like she was a toddler. Her pale skin was cold to the touch yet smooth and soft, it also smelt of flowers and honey which he presumed was her perfume. As he put her arms through the sleeves, he noticed how she had suddenly moved and pressed her back to his chest, stealing his body heat and how she made a small sigh of gratitude as she felt the warmth of a jacket around her arms. After all it was a cold autumn night and she was wearing a sleeveless dress. He had finished putting his jacket on her but had not moved back, his chin was just above the top of her head and her hair smelt so fruity.

_So not only is she pretty and funny, she also smells amazing too,_ Nick concluded. Each hand was wrapped around one of her elbows where the sleeves of his jacket, which she was now wearing, ended. However he moved them down and gently placed them on her slim waist while tilting his head down so his forehead rested on the top of her head. They stood there for what seemed like hours when in reality it was probably only a minute, in the same weirdly intimate position. Both not knowing what the hell was going on. Then slowly he took hold of her shoulders and spun her round to face him. Her blue eyes blinked up at him and he couldn't tell if she wanted him to kiss her or not. Not sure what to do next his cowardice came through again and he stepped away, it was only when he stepped away that Nick realised that he had been holding his breath.

"Well thanks, for everything," she stuttered, unsure of what had just happened.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you at some point or another," Nick laughed, however this time he was laughing because he was confused and felt the awkwardness too after their "moment."

"Yeah, I guess you'll want your jacket back," she suggested.

"I sure will," he uttered, not wanting to be the first one to turn away. However she didn't turn away like he hoped she would, she kept on standing there until her mobile rang. He used that as an excuse to leave, he just turned on the spot and walked away. No matter how he wanted to run back and scoop her into his arms, he didn't. For the third time that night he denied his thoughts any possibility of becoming actions. Even so as he quickly walked back towards the bar his thoughts kept screaming at him on a loop:

_You should have kissed her...you should have kissed her...you should have kissed her..._

**Thanks so much for anyone reviewing, favouriting, following and reading this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. A missed chance

"Gentlemen I have a solution to Winston wanting to keep an animal," Schmidt announced as he walked into the living room the next morning. It was a saturday and Nick was woken up by some noisy 20 something "hipsters" who had just moved in across the hall and so was still half asleep. He didn't care about their petty argument and so he grunted in response and went back to watching the TV. However Winston was more enthusiastic and turned around to face Schmidt.

"I am going to place an advertisement for a new roommate," Schmidt continued despite Nick's lack of enthusiasm.

"Um how is this a solution?" Winston interrupted.

"More company for you," Schmidt explained. We can't just carry on leaving that extra room to gather dust, instead we can save money and Winston can stop acting like a teenage girl with no friends, see everyone's a winner."

"Fine you know what, I give up, I'll stop asking if I can have a pet," Winston grumbled.

"You didn't really answer my question, I assumed you were going to fold this is just something I wanted to bring up and I hoped it might be a catalyst to you giving in, so two birds one stone as they say," Schmidt admitted and Winston rolled his eyes in response.

"So yes or no?" Schmidt asked. Neither of them replied just continued to watch the TV.  
"Why aren't either of you replying?"

"Because we both know you've already made the decision and you put the add online before you came out to speak to us. You're not really asking us you're telling us," Nick replied not bothering to turn around, he was used to Schmidt after living with him for 10 years. There was no point in trying to fight him which had Winston just learnt about a minute ago.

"Ok fine then, pretend I'm not here why don't you," Schmidt said drily.

"Done," Nick yawned as he turned up the volume on the TV to drown out Schmidt's cries of protest.

"Fine, ignore me but FYI the first set of interviews are this this time tomorrow," Schmidt shouted above the noise.

"Hang on," Nick exclaimed pressing the mute button on the TV. "The first set?" he questioned.

"Yes there are three sets, each two days after each other and consisting of 5 applicants. We show them around the apartment, ask them basic questions about their job, why they want to live here and find out anything that might affect the roommate dynamic e.g. Smokers are a no no. Then after the three sets we pick our favourite two from each and we begin stage two of the interview process. We talk to them and find out their personalities. Again we whittle them down so there is only one in each set left and we ask them what they can bring to this apartment. For instance someone who is a chef specialising in fine food would be very high on my list. From the last three we pick our favourite and we have a winner who will become our new roommate." Schmidt gabbled rapidly, not pausing for breath.

"Sounds like the roommate version of 'The Voice'," Winston commented.

"That is very detailed how long have you been thinking about having a fourth roommate?" Nick wondered aloud.

"About a week," Schmidt revealed. All Nick could say to that is that Schmidt was crazy but he decided not to say it out loud. He simply mumbled  
"Cool," and un-muted the TV.

That night after Nick came back from the bar he was the most tired he'd been in a while as it had been extremely busy it being a Saturday and all and he had been working the late shifts all week. As soon as he walked through the door to his room he dropped his bag and fell on his bed expecting to fall asleep like he normally did in this situation. However sleep didn't come to him, he had pushed the thought of Jess from his mind all day and now he couldn't hold back his thoughts any longer.  
_Why didn't you kiss her_, he thought, frustrated with himself. He turned over so he was on his back, accepting he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. He interlocked his fingers and rested his hands on his chest, his mind giving him flashbacks of the previous night. As he lay there he found his mind drifting to imagining what would have happened if he had the balls to go through with his ideas.

_Slowly he took hold of her shoulders and spun her round to face him. Her blue eyes blinked up at him and her lips had never looked so kissable. He moved his left hand from her shoulder and brought it up underneath her chin so the backs of his fingers were lightly brushing the end of her chin. Then delicately, he pushed her chin up with the same hand so they were now nose to nose, looking into each others eyes, then without hesitating he leant in and kissed her, moving both of his hands to cup her face and he felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she kissed him back, placing her hands on the back of his neck to pull him in closer. It wasn't one of those passionate types of first kisses, it was long and tender and romantic and well pretty damn good._

Suddenly his phone vibrated jolting him back to reality and he sighed with grief over the kiss that never was. Looking at his phone he saw a text from his boss about covering for someone the next night when it was supposed to be his day off.  
_Brilliant my life keeps getting worse and worse_, he thought sarcastically. Turning over onto his side and pulling his duvet onto him he closed his eyes even though he knew he would be dreaming of that missed kiss all night

Again Nick was woken up early the next day, however this time it was for a different reason.

"Nick wake up the first interviewee will be here in ten minutes, I want you to be dressed and ready for interviewing in 7 minutes exactly!" Schmidt shouted while banging on his door. Nick swore under his breath and grabbed a t-shirt from his "smells alright so I can wear it" pile. He quickly got dressed and headed straight for the coffee machine in the kitchen, still half asleep. He just wanted to get the interviews done with and then he'd go straight back to bed. Once he made his coffee he joined Schmidt and a just as tired Winston on the couch.

"Ok the first interviewee is called Stella and she's 27," Schmidt briefed. As predicted by Nick before she came Stella turned out to be an outgoing bleach blond girl with fake nails, boobs and eyelashes who needed a place to "come home to after a night out" as her parents had kicked her out for taking ecstasy. Schmidt crossed her off his list before even showing her around the apartment. Next up was a 39 year old morbidly obese guy called Ken with a receding hairline who didn't even make it into the apartment as Schmidt slammed the door in his face once seeing what he looked like. Then came a 31 year old drunkard called Mike who puked on Schmidt's work shoes and was sent out immediately with a bruise on his face and a bill for a new pair of $1000 shoes.

"Seriously Schmidt I would have thought you would have done your research," Nick commented after Mike left.

"Alright so I didn't think that part thought," Schmidt scowled.

The next one was a smartly dressed lawyer called Ian who Schmidt liked but Winston and Nick hated and the last one was a 23 year old girl who worked in a candy shop who Winston and Nick liked but Schmidt hated.

"So all in all that was a successful morning and was not a waste of my time," Nick said sarcastically as he made some more coffee.

"It's ok we can just pick two we like from the next category," Schmidt said with gritted teeth. Neither of them replied they just sat down and Nick turned the TV on to watch an episode of "Family Guy" on with half closed eyes. About 20 minutes in there was a knock at the door.

"Is anyone expecting anyone?" Nick asked, confused while muting the TV but his question was met by the shrugs of the other two. Slowly he got up from the couch and hesitantly walked towards the door.

"Jess," Nick cried in surprise as he opened the door.  
"Why are you here? how do you know where I live?"  
_Did she come here because she wanted to see me after what happened?_ He thought.

"I just came to return your jacket, I got the address of some guy named Schmidt. When he gave my friend his number those two nights ago and I used it to call him to ask where I could return your jacket. I could have come to the bar but I have plans all this week in the evening so I thought I'd come now. It's almost Winter y' know, I didn't want you to be cold because of me," she explained.

_She is the most thoughtful person I have ever met, Nick_ thought. _Every time I see her I find out new qualities about her, she is literally the most wonderful girl in the world._

"Oh and Schmidt wanted to come and get the jacket himself, I assume because he wanted to see my friend but she is really not interested so I thought that it would be best if I came to you," she continued. The door was only a little open due to Nick's cautiousness when he didn't know who might be behind the door so she was oblivious to Schmidt in the kitchen.

"Hey, she was totally into me!" Schmidt cried.

"So thanks for bringing the jacket over," Nick smiled, ignoring Schmidt. She smiled back and held out the coat for him to take. As he took it from her hands his gaze fell on the sparkly diamond on her left hand, his eyes widened.  
_No, no, no please don't let that be what I think it is,_ he thought desperately. Last night he didn't have the balls and now he had missed his chance.

**Hope you liked it. I think we all wanted Nick to go back and kiss her in the last chapter and I'm sorry I didn't do that but I tried to make it up to you guys by describing what would have happened. I find writing romantic scenes extremely hard to write unfortunately so if it was disappointing or too cheesy I can only apologise. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Feel free to give me some constructive criticism as being a newish writer I think it would help improve my writing. Thanks!**


	5. Booze and sadness

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block however after three attempts I give you the next chapter:**

So uh when uh did... this happen?" Nick asked stuttering.

_She's gone forever now, I missed my chance so badly, _Nick thought.

_She belongs to him, they're gonna get married and I'm gonna be alone, without her._ Just looking at that ring, Nick realised that he didn't have just a crush now, as he was feeling all sorts of emotions that were not good ones. He was the worst person at sharing emotions so knew nothing about them, but he could tell that he was feeling, desperate, depressed and angry plus a whole lot of other stuff all at the same time.

"Yesterday morning," she replied with a coy smile. She had that just engaged glow and twinkle in the eye thing going on which despite making her look even more beautiful it made him realise that she must be truly happy with her fiancé.

"Con... C..Congratulations," he stammered, still in shock.

_I guess that moment we shared two nights ago counts for nothing, he thought miserably. She probably doesn't even remember it as she was slightly drunk then._

"Thanks," she beamed. As she said this Nick realised that he had been gripping the jacket so hard that his knuckles and veins were protruding out of his hand. Relaxing his grip he forced a smile and went to hang up the coat quickly before returning back to the door where she stood.  
"Anyway I was also wondering if you wanna hang out some time," she proposed. "I don't have many friends around here, and you're a great guy and I'd love to see you more often."

"I'd like that," Nick replied quietly, still sad from her news. However despite what he said he was torn, he would love to see her more however did he honestly want to be there when she was gushing about wedding plans and how she thought her fiancé was the one.

"Great I'll give you my number," she said excitedly before getting out a pen with ribbons and rainbows stuck on it. She scribbled onto another piece of paper she produced and handed it to him with a flourish.  
"See you later," she sang before turning around and heading towards the elevator.

_Interesting her quirkiness is starting to come out, and I like it_, Nick decided.

"Bye," he called to her retreating back and shut the door. Only then did he let his expression change to one of sadness mixed with annoyance at himself. He needed alcohol, now. It was always how he dealt with things like girls and so far it worked for him. He wasn't one of those emotional dudes who acted like girls and moped around the house like Winston, nor was he the type to swear revenge on whoever he thought made them break up like Schmidt. Nick Miller was a drinker, he would get drunk and then rambled about things that made no sense.  
"Aah so that's why you've been bit down recently," Schmidt commented as he headed towards the kitchen. "I thought there must have been a girl behind it and I was right." Schmidt looked momentarily ecstatic at being right, before realising that Nick was glaring at him and resuming his usual face.

"She's the same girl who was the friend of Cece isn't she," Winston realised out loud.

"Well done genius," Schmidt said sarcastically. They carried on firing back insults at each other, completely oblivious to Nick taking a great deal of alcohol out the fridge.

For the the rest of the afternoon Schmidt and Winston could only watch as Nick drank himself into despair. After about 10 minutes of watching, Schmidt wanted to know how long this was going to go on for so he asked:

"How long have you known and liked this girl?"

"A week," Nick replied stonily. The alcohol not taking its normal effect yet. Mind you he'd only had two beers so far.

*******22 hours later**

The elevator door pinged and Winston looked up to see Schmidt walk in.

"Why are you leaving the apartment when the second set of interviews are in 1 hour?" Winston asked.

"We're out of coffee and Nick is still drunk," Schmidt spat furiously.  
"He's trying to ruin my perfect interview plan."

"Also I've realised you haven't been at work for the past few days, what's with that?" Winston questioned.

"Disciplinary reasons, long story," Schmidt muttered.

"Right, well see you later," Winston snickered, trying not to laugh too much. He walked out the elevator and towards the apartment, wondering what would wait for him on the other side of the door. He opened it with caution to find Nick sitting on the sofa with lots of empty beer bottles around him.

"Winston hey!" Nick shouted gleefully before getting up and enveloping in a giant man hug.

_Great drunk happy Nick, just what I need, _Winston thought sarcastically.

" you, I..I was up all night waiting for you to come out with me and yell at that cat across the street which keeps mocking me," Nick slurred.

"At work, like I am everyday," Winston reminded gently pushing Nick away from the hug that was making him uncomfortable.

"RRRight! At th.. that radio thing , now lets go get that c. .cat," Nick stammered.

"Dude you need to snap out of whatever the hell is happening to you," Winston ordered.

"What are you on bout I'm fine," Nick insisted.

"I'm going to ignore that previous statement. Look I can tell this girl means a lot to you but you knew her for one week, it can't be that bad!"

Nicks face slowly darkened as Winston said this.

"You don't understand," Nick sighed sinking onto the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"Try me," replied Winston, crossing his arms.

"Ok imagine you've been stumbling along the path of for the path 30 or so years just getting by and then you meet someone. Suddenly everything makes sense and I know it sounds cheesy and crazy but it's all true!" Nick cried.  
Anyway it doesn't matter now, she's engaged," Nick muttered bitterly, his slurring gone in the change of mood.

"Why does that mean that it's the end, find someone else," Winston advised. "Listen to someone like you by Adele and you'll understand. It's got me through some tough times."

"I've listened to it, rubbish song," Nick commented.

"Hey!" Winston raised his voice. "I realise you are going through a tough time but how dare you criticise Adele!"

"Ok man sorry," Nick apologised taken aback slightly.

"You know what deal with it, there's nothing you can do. Move on have some casual rebound sex with a stranger and you'll be fine," Winston offered, less sympathetic than before.

"This is different though, she's different," Nick said wistfully.

"Why don't you hang out with her as friends, you'll find something you don't like about her and you can use that to get over her," Winston urged.

"Yeah I guess," Nick sighed.

However their discussion was cut short by the slam of a door.

"Right Nick, cut the crap, get sober or your gonna ruin this whole day for me!" Schmidt yelled before dropping a kilos worth of coffee in front of Nick. Nick wasn't listening though.

_"Get over her Miller, get over her,"_ he repeated over and over to himself in his head, though he knew that was never going to happen any time soon.

**Sorry for how depressed Nick is, I promise next chapter will be more cheerful!**


	6. Moving On

**Hi guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been super busy and I had some loose ends to tie up.**

Nick sat on a bench in the park, waiting for her nervously rubbing his hands together vigorously.

_Maybe just being friends can work,_ he thought.

Looking up he saw Jess approaching him wearing a red pea coat and a blue hat with matching gloves. It had suddenly got colder in the last few days and Nick furiously cursed at himself for not bringing a coat or gloves with him. It was their first 'date' hanging out as friends and like Winston said he was gonna find out stuff about her and use something bad against her to stop himself from liking her.

"Fancy going for a walk?" He asked with a smile as she beamed at him.

"Love to," she replied.

"So when's the big day?" He asked with a hint of sadness.

"Not sure yet," she replied biting her lip. "My fiancé Spencer..

_Spencer, sounds like the name of a jerk_, Nick thought bitterly

... wants to wait a while, a couple of years maybe. However I want it in the spring."

"Uh huh," Nick mumbled.

"Anyway how about you?" She asked.

"How about me what?" He responded, confused.

"Anyone in your life?"

"Uh, not really," he muttered. "There is this one girl, but it's not going to work out."

"Why?" She questioned, her eyes filling with concern for him.

"Um I think my feelings are not reciprocated," he admitted.

"Oh Nick that's so sad," she stopped walking and started rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Doesn't matter, I'm used to it. Anyway so tell me about yourself," he said changing the subject.

"Ok well my last name is Day," she started. "I'm 29 years old, a teacher and I love baking pretty much anything sweet. Oh and my favourite holiday is Christmas."

"Christmas huh, you haven't got long to wait then have you?" Nick commented.

"Yeah lucky me," she laughed.

After a couple of hours of walking, chatting and grabbing a takeaway coffee they ended up outside his building, it had been a great afternoon. He had found out stuff about her that made him like her even more, she had shown off more of her quirky character which he loved. He had even made her laugh a lot which was great as she said that was the number one thing she looked for in a guy. Their personalities perfectly suited one another, they clicked.

"I've had a great time," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Me too, really great," Nick agreed. "We should do this again some time," he suggested.

"I'll hold you to that," she laughed. "See you later Nick Miller." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off leaving him there outside his building.

His hand stayed resting on the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him, he felt weird. It was only on the cheek and it must have meant nothing to her but now the area felt tingly in a good way. He decided to follow her and ask if she wanted to do something else the next day and started striding in the direction she walked. When he turned the corner he saw her, but it was not a sight he liked. Her arms were wrapped around a tall guy with who seemed to have a man bob going on which he could not pull off. Then helplessly he watched as she broke the hug and tenderly kissed who he presumed was Spencer. Right there and then all his previous feelings vanished and were replaced with ones of despair. He sighed and turned away. It was time to move on.

**ONE WEEK LATER  
::::::**

Nick stood outside the diner waiting for her, it was their third date and she had texted him saying that she would be there in five minutes so he thought it was more gentlemanly to wait for her than go inside. However it was a cold winters night and he was beginning to regret his decision, snow was beginning to fall around him. The little flakes dancing around before landing on his coat, he inhaled in the cold air deeply which made his cheeks suck in and a shiver run down his spine. He exhaled and watched in fascination as the cloud of his warm breath drift off into the air. This made him chuckle.

_Wow I must be really bored to be interested in my own breath,_ he thought.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned around to face her, she looked beautiful. Her brown shiny hair was swept up in a glamorous complicated up do which made her cheekbones and facial features stand out more. Her make up was soft yet noticeable and she was wearing a little black dress that clung to her tiny frame. In every way possible she was beautiful.

But she wasn't Jess. He knew she was beautiful but she couldn't compare to Jess. It was not her fault and she was kind and funny too but she wasn't Jess. She could never replace Jess.

Realising what he was thinking, Nick shook his head as if to fling Jess from his mind but she was still there, haunting him, beaming at him like she usually did.

"Hi Nick!" She smiled excitedly, standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Just like Jess did after their first 'date'. Her brown doe eyes sparkled as she smiled, just like Jess' blue ones.

_No not like Jess', stop comparing her to Jess_! he argued with himself.

"Hey Layla," he said slowly, fighting every urge to say Jess' name instead. He noticed the goosebumps that were on her petite naturally tanned skin, just like that night two weeks ago when Jess left her credit card behind.

_NO STOP THINKING ABOUT JESS_, he ordered himself.

"You didn't think of bringing a coat along in mid winter?" He asked.

"I know but this diner is only around the corner from my apartment and I was in a rush," she laughed. "Shall we go in before I freeze?"

**::::::::::::**

"So this is my apartment," Layla explained, shrugging off his jacket he leant her and handing it to him. "Make yourself at home, do you want anything to drink?"

"A beer would be great thanks," he replied settling himself down onto the couch. Her apartment was all decorated for Christmas, despite it being three weeks away. At the loft they bought some 99 cent tinsel and a tree a couple of days beforehand and thought that was making an effort. As Schmidt went to his parents house for the holidays they could get away with this. However this apartment had white tinsel draped over a mantel piece where some decorative stockings hung, christmas lights were glistening everywhere and there were some Christmas themed streamers taped to the walls. She was yet to get the tree but a small, silver glittery fake one stood in its place on top of her coffee table next to a plate of mince pies. There was even a roaring fire below the mantelpiece.

_Jess would love this,_ Nick thought with a sad smile. _Christmas is her favourite season and this would be her heaven._

_No stop thinking about her! Jess is engaged so don't screw up what you have with Layla because of her! _Nick thought. _Get over her now!_

"Here you go," Layla said, handing him the beer. He snapped out of the state he was in and accepted it. He noticed she was going with the theme of the apartment as she had a mug of eggnog instead.

"You do realise it's three weeks away till Christmas?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow in a playful way.

"What can I say, I like getting in the spirit of things," She shyly admitted sipping her eggnog. "Christmas only comes once a year and I like to make it count."

There was a pause and Nick knew that she wanted him to kiss her, they had kissed before but it had been a quick peck as the previous couple of dates one of them had to get off somewhere, mainly him to his shift. However tonight was his night of and he could stay as long as he liked. Jess was there in his mind, telling him not to do it.

_It's time to move on, it's time to move on,_ he thought over and over again, making himself believe it.

Slowly Nick leant in and kissed her, slowly and tenderly. It was an amazing kiss, there was chemistry and she was a hell of a good kisser but it was all wrong. It wasn't the right lips meeting his and he sprang away from her when he realised this.

"Nick what's wrong?" She asked confused.

_I can't do this,_ he thought desperately. _I need to get out._  
_No_ , another thought argued back. _maybe you can move on through Layla. You've got to try and let Jess go. Kiss her again._

"Uh nothing, just putting down my beer," he lied before placing it on her coffee table and resuming their kiss. This time it was more urgent and passionate, full of want and lust. Maybe he didn't like her like he liked Jess but he still liked her and he wasn't prepared to let this opportunity go.  
She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her on top of him so she was sitting on his lap. She grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him in closer to her. She broke the kiss and breathing healthily gently whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to stay tonight?"

**Bit of a plot twist, sorry for that, hope you liked it. Please review on your way out :)**


End file.
